A Book, a Story, a Secret
by Kestrel2
Summary: (previously, The Dark Side of the Moon) Two new enemies appear. One has a past with the Princess, and the other has ties with a previous enemy. What happens when Serena gets involved with them?
1. A New Enemy

The Dark Side of the Moon   
By: Kestrel  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I own the characters of Jayden, Celeste, Phoebe, Selene, Jasper, and Opal.  
  
It was quiet in the city of Tokyo. Everyone was asleep, so no one saw the sinister castle floating above the city. Inside, the occupants were not asleep, but plotting to finish what others before them had started.  
  
"It's peaceful, everyone is asleep and dreaming," replied a young woman currently looking out of a large circular window at the city. She was dressed in a red and black dress that fell off of her shoulders. It was form fitting as it hugged her narrow waist, then flared out near the bottom of the dress. "It's sickening."  
  
"Relax my love, all of that will change soon," a young man dressed in a black military uniform reassured her. The uniform was very similar to the one Prince Darien wore during the Silver Millenium. He walked up to the woman and caressed her long star adorned black hair.  
  
"Explain to me how other warriors failed to defeat these so called Sailor Scouts," she asked, turning her deadly blue gaze upon him.  
  
"Those generals were incompetent fools. They toyed with the scouts and that got them killed."  
  
"Well I suggest that we start planning for the first attack and catch the people and the scouts off guard."  
  
"That is a wonderful idea my love." He turned away from the window to look at the couple that stood behind him. "I want you to launch an attack at noon."  
  
"It will be our pleasure Your Majesty." Bowed a man. His hair was long and mottled with red, brown and yellow. "What would you have us do if we run into the sailor brats?"  
  
"Get out of there. Do not fight them. It is what caused Queen Beryl to loose," the young woman ordered. "If you engage them, then you will loose most of the energy that you have collected."  
  
"Understood Princess." With that, the man turned, then disappeared, along with the woman that was with him.  
  
"I hope that Jasper and Opal will be OK out there. We don't need them to get bold and try to destroy the brats," the woman sigh and looked back out the window at the sleeping city.  
  
  



	2. Hit and Run

  
  
The night ended and the attack grew closer as morning turned into afternoon. Everything was going normal at the temple. Lita and Mina were talking about old boyfriends and guys in general; no surprise there, Ami was working on her computer and studying at the same time, Luna and Artemis were talking about the Negaverse and the Moon Kingdom, and Serena and Raye were arguing as usual.  
  
"Serena," Raye growled, "why don't you go and buy your own manga instead of reading mine."  
  
"Because I don't want to use up my money to buy something I can just borrow from you."  
  
As if a jet just broke the sound barrier, an explosion rocked the ground sending the scouts to gravity's mercy as they fell to the ground. Fearing that it was the Negaverse again, the teenagers quickly transformed into the Sailor Scouts and headed off to the cause.  
  
"Oh man! I thought we were finished with the Negaverse. What ever happened to peace?" Serena whined.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean. Don't these creeps ever go on vacations?" Lita, now Sailor Jupiter, complained.  
  
The scouts made it to the site where the explosion occurred and found the cause. There were two Negaverse creeps destroying the surrounding area.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked. "And what do you want?"  
  
"We are the generals to his highness Prince Jayden," said the man. "I am Jasper."  
  
"And I am Opal," replied the other, a woman with long opalescent white hair. "And we want energy. That shouldn't be anything new"  
  
"Well you aren't going to get it," Mars challenged. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"  
  
Jasper and Opal dodged the attack from Sailor Mars, then disappeared. They had taken a large amount of energy from the people with them, and had accomplished their mission. They returned to the castle with the energy, leaving the scouts flabbergasted.  
  
"Good job. You have collected more energy in this one attack than anyone else could in several," Jayden complimented.  
  
"Yes, and I do believe that the Sailor Scouts are perplexed by your `Hit and Run' attitude," the young woman laughed.  
  
"Yes Princess Celeste. They were confused as to why we didn't send anyone after them when they appeared," Opal interjected "In fact, I don't think that they realized that they didn't interrupt our work, we were just playing with them."  
  
Celeste gave them a hard glare, her cold blue eyes darkened in anger. "You were ordered no to engage them," she growled. Before they could reply, Celeste continued, her voice gruff with anger. "You are dismissed." Celeste turned to Jayden. "I wish to meet the Sailor Scouts soon Love."  
  
"You will in time, but we mustn't reveal our hand too soon." Jayden smiled at his lover. "Now we must prepare for our next attack on the city."  
  



End file.
